


Anniversaire

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Greed/Kimblee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi. Se base sur le 1er anime.

Greed lui lança un regard étonné. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
\- Comme ça.  
\- Et tu me le demande en toute innocence ?  
\- Voilà.  
\- Si je te réponds que je ne m'en rappelle plus ?  
\- Je n'aurai perdu que quelques phrases.  
\- Kim, tu te sens bien ?

L'alchimiste haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais. Enfin, tant pis si tu as oublié. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'y intéressais. Ce n'est qu'une date d'anniversaire.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu as posé la question ?  
\- Comme ça.

FIN


End file.
